


Hidden Feelings (JohnJae oneshot)

by exobigstacks



Series: JohnJae Oneshots [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Feelings Realization, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exobigstacks/pseuds/exobigstacks
Summary: In which Jaehyun's hidden feelings for his best friend Johnny were revealed but what he didn't expect is for Johnny to realize his feelings for him. What will happen to both of them?A JohnJae long-ish oneshot.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: JohnJae Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986448
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Hidden Feelings (JohnJae oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is exobigstacks, this is my first time writing a story and I apologize for my grammatical mistakes in advance :) I also wrote this because I was bored and I love JohnJae so much so yeah. I hope ya'll enjoy the story! This is a long-ish oneshot, I don't know for ya'll but for me, this is long lol. Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> THIS IS ALSO INSPIRED BY THE BL NAMED "THEORY OF LOVE" You'll know hehe... And also if you haven't watched that BL, I recommend you watch it. It's worth it!

Jaehyun smiled as he watched Johnny play basketball from the bleachers. The man could not stop checking Johnny out, he watched as a sweat traveled from the other guy’s forehead, down to his neck and to his bare chest. Jaehyun’s mouth instantly went dry but he was brought back to reality when Johnny called him and waved his hands. Jaehyun’s face turned red as he shyly waved back to the man he secretly loved the most.

Jaehyun has been crushing over his best friend for three years since they become friends from the freshman orientation. At some point he wanted to confess but when he goes for it, Johnny is either busy dating with other girls or comes back late from the university.

The two has been roommates for also 3 years, they did everything together, and they were inseparable. Their friends tease them that they look married since the two looks like they are whipped for each other. Jaehyun can only dream of being with Johnny.

Whenever their friends tease them Jaehyun reminds them that they are best friends and Johnny has a girlfriend. He also reminds himself the truth that he and Johnny will never be together which oh well… had him breaking down in the shower.

No one knows what Jaehyun has been feeling for his best friend but only himself. He did not want to lose Johnny like those people who lost their best friend when they confessed their love for them. Yep, he read some articles about confessing your feelings to your best friend and it did not do him any good.

He stopped trying to confess to Johnny, he always tells himself that “this is enough” or “its better like this than nothing”. One day, Johnny introduced his girlfriend to their friends and they were happy, Jaehyun was happy but inside, he was crumbling. That night, Jaehyun went home early and let’s just say that it was sad.

Jaehyun was sobbing loudly inside the bathroom, shower running, and water hitting his face and wetting his school uniform as he broke down. He tries to calm himself down but ends up overthinking and breaking down more. 

He was glad Johnny did not came home that night because he would have heard Jaehyun’s desperate cry for him but was he really glad? Overthinking hit him again cried… again… and again… until he cried himself to sleep.

Jaehyun was brought back to reality one again as Johnny stands in front of him, already dressed up. “Let’s go! We have classes to catch.” Johnny smiled and Jaehyun smiled back. He thought “It’s nice to have a friend”.

After classes, Jaehyun walked out of his classroom only to see Johnny talking to some girl. Tears threatening to fall from his face, Jaehyun fought it back and saw the two of them laughing together as they walked outside the school.

Jaehyun froze at his spot, eyes blurry. His breath starting to hitch, he ran towards the school’s bathroom but was met with Taeyong going out the bathroom wiping his hands. He saw Jaehyun with teary eyes and he immediately approached the already crying guy. 

“Jae, you ok?” Taeyong asked, voice laced with concern but Jaehyun could not help it, right now he didn’t care as he broke down in front of Taeyong. The older guy, not knowing what to do, hugged Jaehyun and the latter broke down even more.

“Shhh… It’s okay Jae, I’m here.” Taeyong said as he rubbed the other’s back to calm him down. Jaehyun was crying really really hard. “Tae… I-It h-hurts” Jaehyun said in between his sobs. “What hurts Jae?” Taeyong asked. “M-my h-heart. I-It fucking h-hurts Tae, s-seeing h-him with someone else.” Jaehyun spoke and Taeyong was shocked.

Jaehyun never really talked about his love life but seeing the guy getting somewhat heartbroken was… surprising to say the least. “C-can I g-go home n-now.” Jaehyun said weakly. “Of course, let me drop you to your room.” Taeyong said. Jaehyun’s sobs were becoming weaker now meaning he had calm down.

Once they arrived at Jaehyun and Johnny’s apartment, the younger thanked him. “Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?” Taeyong asked again. Jaehyun just smiled, it was painful, even Taeyong cringed on how forced it was. This guys was definitely broken.

“I’m ok Tae, thank you.” Jaehyun closed the door and Taeyong just sighed. “I hope you’re ok Jae, please talk to me.” Taeyong whispered and left the place. 

Jaehyun looked around and noticed there was no one else. Johnny might be having a good time with her new girlfriend now. He felt like he needed to let all his feelings out, he grabbed his laptop and opened the camera and started recording.

He calmed himself down before talking. “Hi everyone, this is Jaehyun, a fool…” his voice started shaking, Jaehyun took a deep breath to calm himself down. “I did a foolish thing ever.” Jaehyun laughed, tears streaming down his face.

“I… fell in love with my bestfriend, my best friend Johnny, for how long you asked?” Jaehyun pursed his lips. “T-Three y-years. Three fucking years. Does he know? No, because I already know that I don’t have a chance with him. I was never his type, would I let him know? No, it’s beacause...” Jaehyun’s tears started to stream down his face again.

But he let them, he realized that he was tired of crying for someone. “It’s because I don’t want to fucking lose him! I’d rather be friends with him that nothing at all!” Jaehyun cried. “Johnny, I love you, not only as a friend but more than that, I love you since we met the first time, I tried to show you signs, send you signals, even tried to confess to you.”

“But you weren’t always there, I remember you throwing away my letter after reading it like it was nothing.” Jaehyun was crying really hard right now. “I-I’m sorry for loving you Johnny, I’m sorry… so sorry… I’m really sorry Johnny, sorry…” he couldn’t stop saying sorry, he could not understand why he was saying sorry but he still did.

Jaehyun spends the night laying down his bedroom floor crying until he fell asleep.

Jaehyun wakes up to the sound of frying coming from the kitchen. Luckily it was Saturday because he knows he had big bags under his eyes from crying so much last night and he would not want to go to school with those ugly eye bags.

Jaehyun rubbed his eyes and went straight to the kitchen and he saw Johnny laughing with the girl he saw yesterday. Johnny noticed him and gave him a warm smile. “Jae, I cooked breakfast for us three, come let’s eat.” Johnny offered and Jaehyun saw the eyes of the girl literally gave her death glares.

Jaehyun just smiled and grabbed a box of cheerios from the cabinets and went straight inside his bedroom, tears threatening to fall once again but Jaehyun fought it, he was tired, imagine how tired we are. In the middle of eating the cheerios his phone rang and the caller ID showed Taeyong.

Jaehyun answered the phone.

“Good morning Jae! I know you just woke up.” Taeyeong said with a chuckle.

Jaehyun chuckled. “Yeah, what’s up?” he said as he took a handful of cereal.

“Is the report finished? I just wana ask.” Taeyong asked and Jaehyun froze.

His thoughts were occupied by all the sadness that he literally forgot their report due on Monday.

“Hello Jae?” Taeyong spoke again which made Jaehyun snapped out of his thoughts.

“Uh… about that Tae…” Jaehyun stammered and Taeyong sighed.

“I thought so, I’m going to your apartment. No buts, bye.” Taeyong hung up the call.

Jaehyun covered his face with his hands and sighed. Falling in love is hard.

After a while, he heard someone knock on his bedroom door and he got up. “Come in!” As he was expecting, Taeyong entered his room with 2 Americanos on his hand. “Good morning sleepy head, here’s coffee for you.” Taeyong said and sat down beside him on his bed. 

“What happened?” Taeyong asked and Jaehyun took a sip of his coffee. “I got busy I forgot about it.” Jaehyun lied. Well, it was a half lie, he was busy, crying.

“Let me borrow your laptop and I’ll finish it for you because-“ Taeyong got interrupted by Johnny who opened the door and peeked his head inside. “Let’s go to the club later, 6PM. Hang out.” Johnny smiled and the two just smiled back. “That. Okay? I’ll finish out output and I’ll go now. Also take a shower because you look like shit.” Taeyong took his laptop and left.

Jaehyun did not feel like going out but he had to. He also missed his other friends too you know. 

After doing nothing the whole day, Jaehyun took a shower and dressed up. He wore a grey shirt tucked inside his black jeans and white shoes. He looked at himself on the mirror and smiled to himself. He missed smiling so much.

When he went out the Living room and saw Johnny already dressed up, he was wearing black slacks and a plain black shirt tucked in and a denim jacket. Johnny saw him and smiled and Jaehyun swore he fell in love all over again but reality hits him that he will never be his. He brushed off the thought and proceeded to the kitchen to drink water.

“You look really good.” Johnny said from behind, Jaehyun almost spit his water but luckily he didn’t. He felt his face getting hot as he touched them with his cold hands attempting to calm himself. “T-Thanks, you too.” He smiled and Johnny just smiled back. “Wanna go together?” Johnny asked. 

“A-ah Taeyong already texted me, we’re going together.” Jaehyun replied and the taller just nodded. “Then we can go together.” Johnny offered again and Jaehyun was about to reject but Taeyong already arrived. “Fine, let’s go.” 

The ride to the bar was… awkward, Taeyong was suffocating because of the thick atmosphere, Jaehyun being an awkward mess and Johnny being confused, there was no exchange of words but it was obvious. Taeyong might have accidentally knew Jaehyun’s biggest secret.

Taeyong opened Jaehyun’s laptop to finish their output. “Typical Jae, always forgetting about the deadlines.” Taeyong laughed. He’s not mad or anything, it’s because he literally will do anything for his friends and he knew that Jaehyun is going through something right now.

As he hovered the cursor towards the file he accidentally opened a video beside it and Taeyong being respectful as he is quickly closed the video but he saw Jaehyun facing the camera with tears streaming down his face which made him curious but he also knew that this is not right but he was literally curious.

Taeyong did not expect on what he saw, Jaehyun just confessed his love for Johnny and even him cried while watching the whole video because it was too painful to watch. It was so beautiful yet so painful.  
“I-I’m sorry for loving you Johnny, I’m sorry… so sorry… I’m really sorry Johnny, sorry…”

After hearing that line Taeyong lost it, he covered his mouth and cried on them. He was guilty, he did not saw the signs, and he felt guilty because he could not do anything about it.

They finally arrived at the bar and Jaehyun felt good as he finally saw their friends. Taeil, Mark, Doyoung, Jungwoo, Yuta, Haechan was there. They all had a good time, drinking and catching up with each other.

The conversation started from their schedules to their boyfriends or girlfriends. “I bet Jaehyun has a lot of girlfriends.” Yuta teased and they all looked at him and Jaehyun just laughed and drank beer. “Nah, I don’t have time for that.” Jaehyun looked at Taeyong who was giving him a look but could not decipher what he meant. 

“Well, Mr. Johnny here might have something to say.” Haechan pointed out and Johnny smiled. Jaehyun looked at him with a blank expression. “Well, perfect timing because she just arrived.” Jaehyun felt his heart break down into pieces, again.

“Meet my girlfriend, say hi to them babe.” The girl spoke and they all greeted back except for… well… Jaehyun. The conversation went on and on but Jaehyun could not stop stealing glances on Johnny whose hands were wrapped around the girls shoulder. 

Johnny would sometimes caught him steal glances but he just gives him a smile. Jaehyun thought “it should have been we in those arms.” 

Everyone was getting tipsy and Mark started crying for some reason which they found adorable. He was already drunk. Johnny’s girlfriend left a while ago saying there was an important thing that came up and Johnny drove her to her home and came back at the bar. 

Jaehyun was slightly tipsy but he was not drunk yet. He giggles every time his friends spew out nonsense and he would sometimes caught Johnny staring at him. Taeyong spoke loudly which caught everyone’s attention. He was drunk.

“Ya’ll know what’s funny?” Taeyong slowly stood up. “Hiding your feelings for three years!” Everyone laughed and was clearly confused. “What?” Jaehyun asked and Taeyong looked unbothered. Jaehyun doesn’t like where this is going.

“Don’t what me Jae! Aren’t you gonna tell them you have been crushing on Johnny ever since you first met?!” Taeyong half screamed and Jaehyun’s eyes widened. Everyone looked surprised except Mark who was still crying for no reasons.

“What are you saying Tae! Stop spewing nonsense.” Jaehyun said with a nervous chuckle. “Stop lying Jae! And you!” Taeyong pointed at Johnny, who was clearly surprised. Taeyong’s eyes started watering. “You hurt Jae! You have no idea! You bastard! How dare you throw his letters?” Taeyong screamed earning some attention from other people at the bar.

Taeil and Doyoung pulled Taeyong down to calm him down. Realization soon hit Jaehyun as he remembered the video he recorded on his laptop. Jaehyun jumped when he felt hands on his shoulders. “Jae?” It was Johnny.

Jaehyun’s tears started coming out of his eyes. Their friends looked at him. “Don’t fucking show yourself ever again.” Jaehyun said as he stormed out the bar. He ran towards god knows where. He was letting his feet take him as far as he can go.

On the other hand, Taeyong was crying, saying sorry to Jaehyun and Johnny was there to witness it all. A sudden realization came to him, the signs, the signals and the letters, it wasn’t from a creepy stalker, it was from Jaehyun, which is why the handwriting was familiar.

A tear escaped Johnny’s eyes as all the feelings he had for Jaehyun made sense, the feeling to protect, the feeling of always making him happy, it wasn’t as a friend anymore, it was more than that. 

“Now you’re all crying? What now?” Yuta whined. Haechan was crying with Mark for no reason at all. Taeil was crying with Doyoung and Taeyeong since he said it was “quirky”, Johnny cried because of the sudden realization, Yuta was witnessing all of this, while it was confusing, it was funny as hell as he recorded them ugly faces.

Jaehyun stopped as he felt his feet go numb. He saw a bench and sat down, the place wasn’t crowded probably because it is so late at night. As he took in his surroundings, he realized that he was in the Han River. He remembered what happened earlier and he didn’t even noticed that tears was already streaming down his face.

Jaehyun cried and cried, am I going to lose him tonight? Jaehyun thought as he gripped his hair in frustration. Unable to contain his feelings, Jaehyun screamed at the top of his lungs, he screamed and screamed until he can’t no more.

Jaehyun’s knees grew weak as he kneeled. He just fucking lost his best friend. Or did he?

On the other hand, Johnny was frantically calling Jaehyun but he turned off his phone. It was already 1 AM and Jaehyun wasn’t back. “Jae, please answer.” His hands were shaking, maybe something bad had happened to Jaehyun but he doesn’t try to think like that.

After a while, Jaehyun arrived. He slowly opened the front door and silently closed the door. He didn’t want to wake Johnny up. He silently walked towards his room when he noticed the kitchen light was on.

He went to the kitchen to turn off the light when he saw Johnny, looking down and was visibly crying. He hesitated to approach the guy but he really looked like he need someone right now.

“John?” Upon hearing Jaehyun’s voice, Johnny lifted his head and saw Jaehyun looking at him with worry. “Jae? Jae!” Johnny, hugged Jaehyun which took him off-guard. “I fucking thought I lost you Jae.” A comfortable silence surrounded them until Johnny spoke. 

“Is it true?” the taller suddenly asked, Jaehyun’s tears was threatening to fall. “Jae, is it true?” Johny asked again and Jaehyun avoided his gaze. “Jae look at me.” Jaehyun was still looking at the side.

Johnny softly grabbed Jaehyun’s cheek to face him. “Look at me in the eyes and tell me it’s true.” Johnny tried once again and Jaehyun started crying. “I don’t want to lose you John.” Jaehyun said and Johnny leaned in to kiss Jaehyun. He was taken aback but he quickly responded to the kiss. It wasn’t forced nor driven by lust, it was pure love, and it was sweet.

Johnny pulled away and looked at the other guy. “You got nothing to lose Jae, I’m here, I will never leave you, now tell me, is it true.” Johnny asked him again and Jaehyun took a deep breath. “Can you carry me to the bedroom?” Jaehyun asked and Johnny did not waste any second as he carried Jaehyun towards his bedroom.

Johnny was sitting on his bed, his back on the headboard and Jaehyun straddling him on his lap. Jaehyun had told everything and every tear that escapes Jaehyun’s eyes was kissed away by Johnny. The taller also told his side of the story and Jaehyun smiled, his dreams finally becoming reality. Their love unfolded before their eyes, it was beautiful, after all those years, it felt like the both of them were the missing puzzles of their life.

After all the crying and confessions, Johnny kissed Jaehyun, it was sweet but after a while, the kiss deepened and got heated. Johnny pulled Jaehyun closer to him and Jaehyun cupped Johnny’s cheeks to kiss him deeper.

Johnny’s hands slid inside Jaehyun’s shirt, his hands started to roam around Jaehyun’s body and every time it brushes on Jahyun’s nipples, the latter would moan at their kiss and Johnny went crazy for it.

He took off his and Jaehyun’s shirt, Johnny started kissing Jaehyun on his neck, sucking and probably leaving marks but who cares. Johnny started sucking Jaehyun’s nipples and his hands slowly unbuttoning Jaehyun’s jeans. 

Jaehyun elicited a moan and once again drives Johnny crazy. “You like that babe?” Johnny whispered and Jaehyun just licked his ear, earning a groan from Johnny. “Do you think of me Jae?” The taller whispered seductively. “Every day, I think about your body in mine, your lips kissing every inch of my body.”

Johnny hummed as he flipped them over, now Johnny is on top of Jaehyun. 

“I love you Jae.” Johnny kissed Jaehyun as he took off Jaehyun’s jeans with his underwear in one swift motion. “You’re already hard.” Johnny teased which made Jaehyun cover his face in embarrassment. “Show me your face Jae.” Jaehyun removed his hands and Johnny kissed him deeply. Johnny’s hands held Jaehyun’s member and started to stroke is slowly which earned a moan from the other guy. 

“J-Johnny f-faster.” Jaehyun whimpered. 

Johnny’s pace quickened and Jaehyun was a moaning mess under him. “I-I’m gonna c-cum J-Jhon!” Jaehyun’s cock twitched. “Cum for me baby” Johnny bit Jaehyun’s ear and with that, Jaehyun cummed. “That’s a lot Jae.” Jaehyun panted from the high he was on.

“Only for you” Jaehyun smirked as he moved his hand to grab Johnny’s clothed cock. “Fuck!” Johnny moaned out as he felt Jaehyun’s hand rub his hard member.

Jaehyun flipped them and now Johnny is laying down while Jaehyun trailed kisses down Johnny’s abs and into his clothed cock. “J-Jae m-more please” Johnny breathed out as he closed his eyes, titling his head back, hands grabbing the sheets. 

Jaehyun took this opportunity to suck on his adams apple and he felt Johnny’s cock twitch at the action. Jaehyun smirked, “You like this?” Jaehyun licked his adams apple and Johnny moaned out loud. Jaehyun removed Johnny’s boxers while still sucking on his adams apple and Jaehyun was surprised how huge Johnny’s member is. It wasn’t even fully erected yet. 

“Big? Yeah I know.” Johnny smirked and Jaehyun rolled his eyes as he slowly wrapped his hands around it. “Stop being a tease Jae.” Johnny said which earned a smirk from Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun licked the head Johnny’s cock which made the other guy grab his hair and push his cock inside Jaehyun’s mouth. “F-fuck Jae, so f-fucking w-warm.” Johnny moaned as he quickened his pace, Jaehyun gagging as Johnny’s cock hits the back of his throat. 

Jaehyun moaned around Johnny’s cock and the vibration sent Johnny a great amount of pleasure. “Fuck!” Johnny pulled his cock out of Jaehyun’s mouth, twitching from immense pleasure. “Not yet.” 

Johnny searched Jaehyun’s drawers and he smiled as he found what he was looking for. “I knew you had this around.” “I usually use that after I watch you play basketball.” Jaehyun confessed and Johnny just laughed and kissed his cheek. “Cute”

Jaehyun saw Johnny putting on a condom and he stopped him. “John, I want to feel you.” Jaehyun said and Johnny looked worried. “Are you sure? I mean, I am clean.” Jaehyun nodded and Johnny threw the condom away as he applied the cold lube on his member.

Jaehyun shivered as he felt the cold lube on his ass, Johnny was fingering him with two fingers. “F-Fuck, s-so good.” Jaehyun moaned. Johnny curled his fingers inside and seem to be finding a spot but when he heard the smaller moan loudly, he knew he found it.

“Tell me to stop if it hurts.” Johnny said as he kissed Jaehyun. He slowly slid his cock inside and Jaehyun hissed. “Are you okay?” Johnny asked and Jaehyun nodded. “Yeah, move” 

Johnny did what he had been told and started moving. They were in a missionary position Johnn started out nice and slow to ease the pain. “F-fuck you’re so fucking warm Jae.” Johnny whispered and Jaehyun started to move to meet his thrusts.

“Faster John p-please!” Jaehyun begged and with that, it seems like Johnny’s switch was turned on by Jaehyun as he picked up his pace, thrusting harder and harder, hitting Jaehyun’s prostate in every thrust.

Jaehyun felt like he was on ecstasy, he can see Johnny’s face and it turned him on. “J-Jhon g-gonna c-cum!” Johnny moves faster and with one hard thrust Jaehyun came without him being touched. He noticed that Johnny was still thrusting slowly and was still hard.

The taller carried him and whispered to his ear “we’re not done yet baby.” And it sent shivers down Jaehyun’s spine. 

Jaehyun wrapped his legs around Johnny’s waist, his hands around Johnny’s neck as the latter slammed him to the wall. Jaehyun can see himself and Johnny’s back in the huge mirror at the opposite of the room.

Johnny once again started to move, and Jaehyun’s just lost it. It was so fucking good, Johnny was too good at this and he was afraid that he might get addicted. “I love you Jae, so much.” Johnny said as he fucked Jaehyun on the wall. 

Tears started to fall down on Jaehyun’s cheeks, he couldn’t believe this was real. “I love you too Johnny.” Jaehyun said as he felt his climax nearing again. 

“J-Jhon I-I’m close!” Jaehyun moaned. “Let’s cum together my love.” And with one final thrust, Jaehyun came for the 3rd time and Johnny came inside him, he felt his warm cum fill his insides.

Johnny brought them back to the bed, both sloppily kissing and panting. “I love you Jae.” Johnny said once again and smiled. “I love you too Johnny.” 

Johnny cleaned the both of them and that night, both slept soundly higging each other on their arms, knowing that they have found and made love that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Hope ya'll have a great day! Johnjae kep SAILING!!.


End file.
